


Under the Sea

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mermaids, Ocean, Ocean Sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma loves the ocean but one day she gets too far out and is pulled beneath the water by an unseen force. She learns that she can breathe underwater, and comes face to face with the Queen of the Sea.





	1. Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

For as long as she could remember, Emma had been down at the beach gathering seashells and inspecting them as though they were the rarest of jewels. To her, they were _far_ more precious. Going out to sea was what she lived for. She spent more time in the water than on land. Her friends and family liked to joke that she was secretly a mermaid.

She didn’t mind their teasing. She actually found it endearing, for she’d have given anything to be a mermaid, living and breathing in the salty sea. For all she knew, she very well _could_ have been a mermaid. She was adopted, after all, and she’d never met her biological parents.

One day, while out in the sparkling sea, Emma found herself in a bit of a predicament. It seemed that she had gone too far out into the water. Alarmed, she began kicking her way back towards the shore. Unfortunately, before she got very far, she felt something grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her beneath the water. Her eyes nearly burst from her skull and she started to scream, but was cut off suddenly as the unseen being dragged her down into the depths of the sea.

She kicked and struggled, but was unable to escape the clutches of whatever was dragging her down. She gasped, not stopping to think just how terrible of an idea that was. The salty water filled her throat and lungs, yet she was overcome with utter disbelief when she found that she could breathe underwater. How was this possible? She didn’t understand. _Couldn’t_ understand. It didn’t make sense!

Still, the shock of it all caused Emma to slip into unconsciousness. Her eyes fell shut, and for a moment, she swore she felt a pair of arms snake around her midriff, holding her gently and pulling her further down into the water.

* * *

When she awoke, Emma found herself in a warm bed. To her surprise, it was completely dry. She realized she was no longer underwater. It seemed she was in some kind of cavern, though she had no idea how she’d gotten there. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back into her mind and she shot up with a gasp, looking around in alarm. Her eyes widened when she heard a voice.

_“You’re awake.” _

She looked to find a redheaded woman, likely the same age, walking out of another cavern. The woman offered a faint smile as if to comfort her.

“My name is Ariel,” said the redhead, “Her Majesty asked me to look after you.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. “Her Majesty? You mean, like, a Queen?”

Ariel nodded. “That’s right.”

“Where am I? How did I get here?”

“You’re in Atlantis,” said Ariel, “The Queen brought you here. She was suspicious of you at first, thinking you were trying to intrude on her territory, but then she realized you could breathe underwater like us. You’re not a mermaid, are you?”

Emma laughed. “Last time I checked, I was human.”

“And last time_ I_ checked, humans couldn’t breathe in the ocean,” Ariel retorted.

“Fair enough,” Emma relented, “I didn’t know I could do that until I was pulled under the water. That_ was_ you, wasn’t it?”

Ariel shook her head. “No. That was the Queen.”

“Where is this ‘Queen’ of yours? Too busy doing ‘mermaid’ things?”

Suddenly, rich laughter filled the cavern. It wasn’t Ariel’s. There was a pool of water nearby, and it began to bubble as a figure rose out of it. It was a stunning brunette with dark eyes and olive skin. A crown made from shells and shark teeth adorned her head gracefully. Her arms bore a subtle shimmer from the faint, silver scales that lined them. They almost looked like glitter. She was easily the most beautiful woman Emma had ever laid eyes on.

She pulled herself up out of the water and onto the smooth rock floor of the cavern. She was a fish from the waist down. Her tail was long and slender, and the scales were a lovely blue-green, but as the water rolled off of the woman’s tail, it began to transform into a pair of lithe legs with that same silver sheen.

She stood up and met Emma’s stunned gaze with a pleased smile. “It’s good to see that you’re finally awake,” she said, “I am Regina, Queen of Atlantis.” She wrung the water out of her dark hair. “And you are?”

The blonde struggled to find her voice. “E-Emma,” she said, “Emma Swan.”

The Queen’s smile widened. “Swan, you say? How fitting.” She stepped closer to the bed. “Tell me, _Miss Swan,_ how exactly can you breathe underwater? You didn’t change form when you went under, so you can’t be a mermaid, but you clearly aren’t human, either.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” said Emma, “I didn’t know I could breathe underwater until you pulled me under.”

“Have you never attempted it before?”

“Hell no,” said Emma, “I’m not an idiot.”

The Queen laughed once more. “That has yet to be seen.”

Emma frowned and stood up quickly, confronting the brunette. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped. She faltered when Ariel suddenly aimed a golden trident at her, and she took a swift step back.

“Show some respect,” the redhead hissed, “This is our Queen you’re speaking to.”

Emma’s frown deepened. “Did you miss the part where she called me an idiot?”

“She isn’t wrong,” Ariel said as she lowered her weapon, “I mean, you _did_ swim all the way out here on your own.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Emma said defensively, folding her arms, “I guess I just got distracted by the waves. They’re just so beautiful, you know?”

“That they are,” said the Queen, “You seem awfully at ease with the fact that we are mermaids.”

“At ease?” Emma shook her head. “No. I’m amazed by it all. I just don’t know what to make of it.”

“Are you frightened of us, Miss Swan?”

“No,” said the blonde, “and ‘Emma’ is fine.”

* * *

Emma waited until the others were gone before sneaking out of the cavern and back into the water. She was still in awe of the fact that she could breathe underwater, but she knew she had to get back to land. Her friends and family must have been worried sick about her.

As she made her way back up towards the surface, she felt a tug at her bikini bottom and gasped as she was left in nothing but her loose white shirt and the bikini top beneath it. She cried out in both surprise and in pleasure as something warm slid along her smooth labia. Almost instinctively, she spread her legs wide in a silent invitation.

Feeling a pair of arms slide over her thighs, Emma looked with half-lidded eyes to find herself staring into those of the Queen. A shuddery breath escaped her when she saw the brunette’s lustful gaze, and she shivered uncontrollably. The Queen’s tongue ran up her labia once more, teasing her clit, and the brunette pulled her closer. She was sopping wet, she realized, and it had nothing to do with the water.

_“Fuck,”_ she rasped.

_“Precisely,”_ the Queen purred. She continued to lap between Emma’s thighs, reveling in the blissful moans and quiet curses.

“W-Why are you— _oh, fuck—_ doing this to me?” Emma breathed.

“Because,” murmured the Queen, “I am in need of a mate, and you are the perfect candidate. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you. Your ability to breathe underwater only made my desire stronger.”

Emma groaned in pleasure, bringing her hands to the Queen’s head and tangling her fingers in the woman’s dark tresses. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back as the Queen’s warm tongue slipped into her, which drew a deep moan from her lips. When the brunette began to hum softly, it brought forth a sense of pleasure unlike any she’d ever felt before.

She rocked her hips involuntarily against the Queen’s face, causing the woman’s nose to press firmly into her clit. As a result, her grip on the brunette’s hair only tightened, and she felt the Queen’s slender fingers slip into her pussy. They stroked deep within her, hitting that sensitive spot in her core again and again while the brunette sucked at her aching clit. She was left a writhing, moaning, gasping mess as she reached her climax.

_“Regina!”_ she cried.

Her warm essence spilled onto the Queen’s fingers and lips, and she allowed her body to go limp. Like an oyster, her eyes opened ever so slowly, and as they did, she found herself staring deep into the eyes of the Queen. The brunette cupped her face gently and planted a feather-light kiss upon her pale lips. The moment their lips met, the Queen’s scales flickered with a distinct shimmer, like the sparkling sunlight upon the ocean’s surface. It was truly a magical experience.

The Queen brought her painted lips to Emma’s ear. _“Please don’t leave me,”_ she rasped.

Emma’s arms seemed to have a will of their own as they slipped gently around the brunette’s waist. “I need to get back to my family,” she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

The Queen was quiet for a moment. “Will you ever come back to me?”

A smile tugged at Emma’s lips. “How about I come and visit you every day?”

This seemed to stun the brunette. “You would do that?”

“Of course. I’m always at the beach anyway.” A blush crept onto Emma’s cheeks. “And I, uh, really enjoyed this.”

The Queen let out a soft chuckle. “As did I,” she said. She took hold of Emma’s hands tenderly. “Will you really come to me each day?”

Emma gave a small nod. “I promise,” she said, “Even when it’s raining.”

“I do hope your words are true, Emma Swan,” said the Queen, “for there have been many who broke their promises to me.”

“Well, I won’t do that to you,” Emma said firmly.

The Queen just studied her for a moment. “I pray you are right.”


	2. Snow

Upon her return to the surface (fully-dressed), Emma found that not only did her family fail to realize she was missing, but that they had left the beach without her. This irked her, but she decided not to bring it up. If she told them about the mermaids, they would certainly put her in a psych ward, and she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise. She couldn’t allow that to happen. Not ever.

What truly alarmed her was the fact that she no longer felt like these people were her family, and that the land no longer felt like home. Her heart yearned for the sea, and for something she couldn’t quite place. She desired to return to the salty waves, for she never felt more alive— or safer— than when she was out in the water. What truly amazed her, even after all these years, was that she’d never once gotten a sunburn. Even more incredible was just how pale she was. It was as if the sun had little, if any, effect on her.

And so, the next morning, she threw on her swimsuit and darted out the back door towards the beach. The orange glow of the sun was just beginning to peek out over the blue horizon. It was truly breathtaking. She sprinted through the calm waves, reveling in their sweet sounds as they rolled up onto the sand, and eventually, she came upon the spot from before, where she had been pulled under by the Queen.

Ducking her head beneath the surface, Emma looked around for any signs of the Queen. Lo and behold, she saw the Queen emerge from the underwater cave and smile upon spotting her. The Queen swam up towards her and took her by the hand, bringing her back down to the cave, where they emerged in the dry cavern. The Queen’s tail transformed into legs once more and she was now donning a simple yet lovely blue dress that sparkled in the light of the torches lining the cavern walls.

The Queen’s smile fell a bit when she saw that Emma was shivering. “You must be cold,” she said, “Why don’t you get beneath the covers? They will keep you warm.”

Emma did so with a smile, eyeing the Queen suggestively. “Is this a genuine concern of yours?” she asked, “Or are you just trying to get me into your bed?”

The Queen blinked, mildly confused, but then she chuckled as realization struck. “I did not mean it suggestively,” she said, “though you have put the thought in my head, and I now desire to lie with you.”

She climbed under the warm quilts next to Emma, smiling softly as she went to kiss at Emma’s neck and shoulders.

“Where’d you get all this stuff?” Emma whispered, gesturing to the bed and all the gold and precious jewels scattered throughout the cavern.

“Sunken ships,” said the Queen, “I suppose they hold great value to humans, but my people don’t have much use for them, aside from melting them down to forge weapons. Oh, and the jewels are quite beautiful, I must confess. They are rather nice to look at, though not nearly as nice as you are, my dear.”

Just like before, Emma found herself blushing. “Oh?” she asked quietly, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself, Regina. May I call you that?”

“Of course,” murmured the brunette, “I don’t see why not.” She couldn’t help but smirk a little. “After all, you did call it out in the midst of your climax. Hearing it from your sweet lips was music to my ears.”

Emma’s blush only deepened, and she felt an unmistakable wetness between her clenched thighs. Before she could so much as think to say anything, the Queen’s hand met her waist beneath the covers and they locked eyes.

“Do you want me,_ Em-ma?”_ the Queen rasped.

“Yes,” whispered Emma.

“Do you find me beautiful?”

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

The Queen smiled in delight. “Likewise,” she said softly. She pulled Emma closer to her. “I have chosen you as my mate, and so I feel compelled to know more about your background. Have either of your parents ever changed form when in water?”

Emma shook her head. “No,” she said, “I, uh— I was actually adopted.”

The brunette was surprised by this. “Oh? So there is a chance that you could be a mermaid?”

“I don’t know about that,” said Emma, “I’ve never grown a tail before.”

“Have you ever noticed your skin glisten?”

“No.”

“Hm,” said the Queen, “Perhaps you are only half.”

“Can mermaids and humans have children together?” asked Emma.

“Sometimes, yes, but it is extremely rare.”

Emma curled closer to the Queen, resting her head in the smooth junction between the woman’s neck and shoulder, and she closed her eyes.

“If we mate, will that make me a Queen, too?”

“Only if we are properly wedded.”

“Mermaids have weddings?”

The Queen chuckled. “Of course. Just not the way humans do.”

“Have you ever been around humans?”

“A handful of times, yes, but that was a long time ago. I prefer the sea.”

Emma smiled. “If I had known I could breathe underwater all these years, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

The Queen gave a soft hum. “How old are you, Emma?”

“Twenty-two.”

“You say you are adopted. Where did your family find you?”

Emma was quiet for a moment. “On the beach,” she murmured, “I’ve always assumed that was why I was drawn to it so much.”

The Queen pulled away suddenly, climbing out of bed and quickly exiting the cavern.

Emma frowned in a blend of confusion and hurt. “Regina? Where are you going?”

“I have matters I must attend to,” said the brunette, “I will be back later.”

Emma was left stunned, unable to find words. She just watched the Queen leave, and continued to stare at the dark entryway long after the woman had vanished. After a while (she wasn’t sure how long, exactly), she just let out a heavy sigh and turned away, closing her eyes once again as she hugged herself tightly.

_“So much for that,”_ she muttered.

* * *

The Queen paced anxiously, wringing her hands behind her back. Her brows were furrowed and she was clenching her jaw.

_‘Could it be?’_ she wondered, _‘Could it really be her?’_ Her mind raced with many a troubled thought. _‘Is she truly the daughter of my sworn enemy?’_

_ **Twenty-two years earlier… ** _

_Regina watched from afar as that treacherous bitch, Snow, swam up to the surface, no doubt to rut in the sand with that filthy human— that wretch who caught the innocent sea creatures in his inescapable net to fill his belly. Hatred burned like fire in Regina’s eyes. She couldn’t understand what Snow saw in this human. Furthermore, she was envious of it all. Snow got to have her little tryst with the fisherman, and yet Regina was forbidden from ever seeing her beloved stableman. _

_She had been drawn to the stableman, Daniel, for they shared a love of horses. After all, horses were one of the many wondrous creations of the mighty Poseidon, the patron God of Atlantis and Lord of the Seven Seas. It was said that all creatures within the ocean were descended from him, and if this was indeed the case, then they were truly blessed. _

_Daniel had been kind and gentle. He was nothing like the other humans Regina had seen, though admittedly, she hadn’t encountered many. She just preferred to study them from a distance, just as she was doing now, with Snow and that vile fisherman. _

_When Regina’s mother, Queen Cora, learned of her affair with the stableman— she should have known it would come to that, sooner than later— she was forbidden from ever setting foot on land again. Of course it was Snow who had told Cora about Daniel. As a result, Regina was bound to the sea by a curse, cast upon her by her own mother. It wasn’t long after this that she ended her mother’s life with the poison from a blowfish, though no one suspected a thing. _

_She took the throne and became Queen of Atlantis. Her first decree was to outlaw relations between humans and merfolk. If she could not have her way with a human, then no one could. _Especially_ not Snow. She soon learned of Snow’s pregnancy, and knew immediately that it was the child of the fisherman. This infuriated her, and so she confronted Snow about it. She would allow Snow to carry the child to term— she wasn’t that cruel, after all— but once it was born, Snow had to leave it on land, for there was no place for a halfling brat in Regina’s kingdom. _

_Oh, how wrong she had been. _

Currently, Regina was hugging herself tightly and hanging her head in great shame.

“What have I done?” she murmured.

She had not only broken her own rule (though admittedly, she’d only created it to spite Snow), but she also fell for the halfling she had banished to the surface all those years ago. It was her fault. She had to find Snow, and fast, though she knew the woman would never forgive her. With Emma here, there was still a chance, however slim.

She swam out into the sea, finding comfort in its warm embrace, and made her way to the sunken ship in the distance. She wasn’t sure how true they were, but she had heard rumors that Snow had taken up residence here, so it was a start.

“Snow?” she called, “Snow, it’s me, Reg—”

She gasped, as a silver trident came out of nowhere, narrowly missing her head as she swiftly ducked out of the way. She looked with wide eyes to find a furious brunette with pale skin glaring at her with a burning hatred.

“What the hell do _you_ want?!” Snow shouted, “Here to taunt me, you evil bitch?”

Regina put her hands up in surrender. “No,” she said, feeling genuine remorse, “I came to tell you that your daughter is alive. She’s here, in Atlantis, and I— I want you to meet her.”

Snow faltered a bit, though she remained visibly skeptical. “How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

Regina sighed. “I’m sorry, Snow. I should never have done what I did. I see that now. I know you’ll probably never forgive me, and I don’t blame you, but I truly am sorry. I firmly believe that the woman from the surface is your daughter. I was hoping we could make amends, and, well, I plan to revoke the law against human and merfolk relations. You can go and be with your fisherman, if you so choose.”

Snow just stared at the Queen as though she’d grown a second head, but then began to sob openly, and she pulled Regina into a bone-crushing embrace.

“If what you say is true, then I can start to forgive you,” she said, “but it will take a long time.”

“I understand,” Regina whispered. She reluctantly returned the gesture. “I am just grateful to have a second chance.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Snow, “I want to meet my daughter first.”

* * *

Upon hearing the distinct splash and the dripping of seawater upon the rocky floor, Emma sat up, expecting to find the Queen, but instead, she was met by the shocked face of a brunette with shells decorating her dark, wavy tresses. Emma was just as speechless as the woman before her. They shared the same fair skin, the same rounded face, the same chin, and of course, the same sea-green eyes. They were both in awe of one another, struggling to find words.

It was Snow who spoke first. She burst into tears, pulling the blonde into a warm embrace.

“It’s you,” she sobbed, “It’s really you.”

Regina emerged from the water just moments later. Her face was masked with a look of both remorse and pride. It was a puzzling expression, though Emma had little time to dwell on it, for the green-eyed woman’s embrace grew even tighter.

“Do you know who I am?” asked the woman.

Emma was quiet for a moment. “No,” she rasped, “but you clearly know who _I_ am.”

“Emma,” Regina said softly, “this is your mother, Snow.”

The blonde’s eyes grew wide. “How did you know?”

“I only began to suspect it after you told me how old you were,” said the Queen, “but now, seeing the two of you together, there isn’t a doubt in my mind that you are her daughter.”

Tears welled in Emma’s eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

* * *

“Are you sure, Emma?” asked Snow.

“I have to say goodbye,” said Emma, “I can’t just leave without telling them. That would be cruel. Besides, I want to try and find my father.”

“Well, why don’t I come with you?”

Emma blinked in surprise. “You mean you want to?”

Snow smiled and nodded. “Of course. You’re my daughter. I want to get to know you.”

Emma returned the smile. “Okay,” she said softly, “Let’s go.” She went to Regina and hugged the brunette. “Thank you,” she said once more, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

The Queen nodded. “I’ll be right here,” she whispered. She watched as Emma and Snow dove into the water and swam up towards the land. She let out a heavy sigh. “You won’t be back, Emma. Not when Snow tells you what happened— and she will. I just know it. I suppose this is goodbye.”


	3. The Fisherman

Emma and her mother had walked just two miles away from her hometown, and were on their way towards the harbor to see if they could find the Fisherman. David was his name. At least, that was what Snow said. Emma wasn’t sure if she could trust this woman, considering the conversation they’d just had.

_“Your father and I were deeply in love,” said Snow, “and then I got pregnant with you. I wanted to be with him, but Regina was jealous of what we had and so she forbade us from ever seeing each other again. She forced me to give you up.” _

_Emma’s heart sank as she heard this. “What?” she rasped._

_ “I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t want to say anything earlier because I thought you might attack her, and she is very powerful. She would have hurt you. Possibly even killed you.” _

_Emma’s fists were tight and trembling with rage. “You must think I’m an idiot,” she said. _

_Snow blinked at her, shocked. “What? Emma, no, I—” _

_“You didn’t have to do anything!” Emma snapped, “You could have kept me! Even if you had to raise me in secret, we still would have been together!” _

_“Emma, please, you have to understand, I was just trying to protect you—” _

_“NO! What you did was abandon me!” _

_The blonde took off through town, sprinting much faster than Snow could, for she was far more adept at using her legs. Snow called after her, sounding distressed, but she wasn’t buying it. _

_“Emma, wait!”_

_But it was too late. She was long gone. _

_Snow stood there in a mix of shock and disbelief. She cursed herself inwardly, along with Regina, for getting her into this situation in the first place. She found herself torn between wanting to go after her daughter and searching for her former lover. She bit her lip, feeling guilty, but she decided to go with her gut feeling._

* * *

When David heard a knock at the door during dinner, he was understandably irritated, but he answered it anyhow.

“Hello? How can I—”

He froze when he found himself staring into the flawless face of the mermaid who had seduced him all those years ago. His brows furrowed. He wasn’t sure if he was just hallucinating or if this was some sort of cruel joke.

_“S-Snow?”_ he rasped.

Snow was in tears. “David,” she said, “It’s been so long.” She went to embrace him, but he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She was confused and visibly hurt by this.

“No,” he told her, “Not now. Not here.”

“What’s the matter? Don’t you want to catch up?”

“Believe me, I do,” said David, “but I have a family, Snow, and we’re in the middle of dinner. Go to the docks. I’ll meet you there after the sun goes down.”

Snow was reluctant, but she nodded. “Alright,” she said, “I’ll be waiting.”

David gave her a look of remorse before quietly closing the door.

_“David? Who was that?”_ his wife asked from the dining room.

“Nobody,” he told her, “Looks like some kids decided to play ding-dong ditch.”

His wife scoffed. “We really should get one of those doorbell cameras,” she said.

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll look into it later.”

David rejoined his wife and children at the table and forced a smile as he resumed cutting into his steak. It was medium rare, just the way he liked it.

* * *

After kissing his wife goodnight and tucking his boys into bed, David crept downstairs, making the excuse that he needed a smoke, and made his way to the docks not far from his house. Once there, he looked around for Snow, but couldn’t find her.

“Snow?” he called.

A rippling in the water caught his eye, and he looked to find the beautiful brunette climbing up out of the sea. He offered her a hand, which she took readily, and pulled her up. The moment she left the water, her tail transformed into a pair of legs. Now she threw her arms around his neck, slamming her lips against his in a passionate kiss, and he did not stop her.

“I’ve missed you,” she husked, “There isn’t a day that’s gone by where I haven’t thought about you.”

“How have you been, Snow? Is our daughter with you?”

Snow hung her head in shame. “She resents me,” she said, “I left her on the beach for you all those years ago, hoping you would find her and know that she was yours, but it seems that didn’t happen. I only met her a few hours ago. She— She and the Queen have mated. I’ve tried not to dwell on it too much, but I can sense it. It’s overwhelming, if I’m being honest.”

David was quiet for a moment. “What’s her name?” he asked quietly.

“Emma,” whispered Snow, “Her name is Emma.”

“And where is she now?”

“I don’t know,” said Snow, “When she ran off, I decided to come and find you.”

David’s eyes widened. “You left our daughter just to find me?” he asked her incredulously, “Snow, we have to go and look for her.”

Snow nodded. “I know,” she said, “I was hoping you could help me.”

“Do you have any idea where she might’ve gone?”

“Maybe back to her adoptive family. I doubt she’d want to return to the Queen after what I told her.”

“Lead the way,” said David.

* * *

Emma was upstairs in her room in the attic when she heard a commotion downstairs. She crept towards the door and opened it silently to eavesdrop. Just moments later, she heard her adoptive mother, Ingrid, calling for her from the bottom of the steps.

_“Emma? Come down here, please. There are some people here who would like to speak to you.” _

Although she was certain she knew who was waiting for her, Emma reluctantly made her way down the stairs and froze when she found herself staring into the eyes of her birth mother. A look of primal rage masked her face and she tightened her fists.

“Snow,” she hissed, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

“I came to apologize, Emma,” Snow told her, stepping aside to reveal the blonde man with the stunned look in his pale eyes. “And I wanted you to meet your father. Emma, this is David Nolan. David, this is our daughter, Emma Swan.”

Emma couldn’t believe it. She was actually face to face with both her biological parents, but then, she wasn’t. Everything went black.


	4. Fairest of Them All

When Emma came to, her memories were fuzzy, but everything became crystal-clear the second she realized Snow and David were staring down at her in concern. She was lying on the couch, still in her house, with a damp cloth draped across her forehead. Her eyes nearly burst from her skull as she realized this and she jumped up from the couch, sprinting towards the front door.

“Emma! Where are you going?!” cried Snow.

Emma didn’t bother responding. She just ran and ran until she felt like she was out of breath, and it was in that same moment that she came upon the beach. She looked back, fearful that she had been followed, but then she realized that her mother could not run nearly as fast as she could.

Emma darted into the waves, moving almost gracefully, like a feather. The water didn’t slow her movements like it did to everyone else. On the contrary, she felt she was moving much, much faster.

Eventually, she reached the place far out in the ocean where Atlantis was, hoping to confront the Queen about what Snow had told her. Emma dove down into the water, and she found that it was no longer painful for her to breathe. She swam until she reached the underwater cave, and when she climbed up onto the dry cavern within it, she found the Queen sitting there almost expectantly.

The Queen looked like she’d been crying. Her bloodshot eyes widened as they locked with Emma’s. “Emma,” she rasped, “I—”

“Snow told me what happened.”

The Queen turned away in shame. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I realize now that I never should have done that. I understand if you never forgive me. I feel that I don’t deserve it.”

“Maybe not,” said Emma, “but maybe I will anyway.”

This took the brunette by surprise. “What? You’re forgiving me? Truly?”

Emma hesitated, but nodded. “Your rule wasn’t fair, by any means, but Snow could’ve kept me anyway, even if it had to be in secret.”

The Queen nodded as well. “Yes,” she said softly, “she could have.” She hung her head in shame, toying with the golden ring on her finger. After a moment, she twisted it off of the digit and extended it to the stunned blonde.

“Regina?”

“I want you to have this,” said the brunette, “as a token of my sincerest apologies. This ring was given to me when I became Queen.”

“And you’re giving it to me?”

Again, the Queen nodded. “I am,” she murmured.

“Why?”

A faint smile graced Regina’s lips. “Because I love you,” she confessed, “and because I feel you would make a wonderful Queen to rule by my side, if you so desire.”

“You— You want me to marry you?”

“I was going to ask you earlier— and I’m sure my timing isn’t exactly the greatest— but then you left with Snow.”

“Why didn’t you just say it before?” asked Emma.

Sadness filled the Queen’s eyes. “Because I knew she would never allow it.”

Emma shook her head. “She was never there for me. She doesn’t get to make that kind of decision for me. I’m an adult.”

“True,” said Regina, “but if it weren’t for me, she could have been there for you.”

“Let’s not keep going around in this vicious cycle,” said Emma, “I think you were both in the wrong, but I blame Snow more. You made the law. Snow carried out the deed. It’s not like you held her at gunpoint— or is it _trident-point_ down here? Whatever. You know what I mean, right?”

The Queen nodded. “I do.” She was visibly reluctant. “Emma?”

“Hm?”

“Will you be my Queen? Or am I a fool for asking?”

“You’re not a fool,” said the blonde, “You’re lonely. I’d say we both are.” She slipped the golden ring onto her pale finger. “I’ll be your Queen,” she rasped. A smile tugged at her lips. “As long as you’ll be mine, too.”

Regina chuckled. “It would be my honor.”

With some hesitation, the two brought their lips together, and as they did, a flash of blinding, golden light burst out from between them. It made the entire ocean and the surrounding land pulse as if they shared one massive heartbeat. Emma and Regina gasped as they felt it, and suddenly, Regina’s body flickered with that same golden aura.

“Regina? What’s happening to you?”

“I— I think my curse was just lifted,” the brunette rasped, taken aback.

“Curse? What curse?”

“My mother cursed me so that I would never be able to leave the sea,” Regina explained, “but now it seems I can go wherever I please.”

Emma offered her hand to the Queen. “Then would you do me the honor, Your Majesty, of coming to land with me?”

Regina accepted it with a warm smile. “I would love to,” she said sincerely.

The two women made their way to shore, and as Emma was walking up onto the sand, Regina’s tail transformed into slender legs. Regina was in awe as she felt the wet sand between her toes.

“It’s been so long,” she breathed. Tears welled in her eyes. “Thank you, Emma Swan. I am forever in your debt.”

Emma smiled and placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “You can pay it off with a kiss.”

“All of it?”

Emma just nodded, but said nothing.

“Very well,” said Regina. She kissed Emma sweetly. “Will that be enough, my Queen?”

Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “I think another wouldn’t hurt.”

Regina chuckled and grinned. She kissed the blonde yet again. “And now?”

“How about you kiss me every day from now on?” Emma suggested, “Would that be a fair trade?”

The Queen’s smile grew even wider. “The fairest of them all,” she said, “Just like you.”


	5. Wedding in the Waves

As it turned out, mermaid weddings were far more magical than those of humans (both figuratively _and_ literally). Emma and Regina stood with their bare feet in the wet sand, where the waves met the sand. Two worlds, finally coming together.

The crowd was small, but that was alright. There was Emma’s adoptive family (understandably in awe of the fact that mermaids existed, and that she was only half-human), Snow, David, Ariel, and a handful of other mermaids.

The two brides had tears in their eyes but were grinning uncontrollably, for this was by far the happiest day of both their lives. The Priest of Poseidon was marrying them, and it was clear that they couldn’t be happier if they tried. Though there were still things they needed to work through, they would face it all head-on, and of course, they would do it together.

They did not exchange rings. Mermaids had no need for such things, after all. They simply sealed their marriage with a powerful kiss, and for them, that was enough. Rings were nice, no question, but they did not bind a pair in matrimony the way a kiss did.

As a gift, Queen Regina split the treasure in her cavern between Emma’s adoptive family as well as Snow and David, who still had their own issues to work out.

David, much to the horror of Snow, had been married during their affair all those years ago, and never told his wife, Kathryn about it, so he was understandably-torn between the two. He loved them both dearly, and did not want to hurt either of them, but that was a story for another day.

“You’ll come and visit us, won’t you?” Ingrid asked, tears in her eyes as she hugged Emma tightly.

Emma smiled and nodded. “Of course,” she said, “I just wish you could visit, too. I’d love to give you a tour. Maybe you could rent some scuba gear or something.”

“Maybe so,” said Ingrid, “That sounds nice. I love you, Emma. Never forget that.”

Again, Emma nodded. “Love you too,” she said softly, “and I promise I won’t.”

And so, Emma and Regina descended back into the ocean. Snow opted to stay on land for a while, just to keep an eye on David. She still loved him dearly, despite all the things he had told her regarding his family.

While her parents dealt with their troubled relationship, Emma was down in the cavern with Regina, where the brunette’s head was buried between her thighs.

Regina spread her wife’s labia with her thumbs, circling that gorgeous pearl with her warm tongue and lapping eagerly between Emma’s slick folds. Emma was moaning, grabbing her by the hair so as to draw her closer out of desperation.

_“Regina!”_ cried the blonde.

A sly smirk crept its way onto Regina’s lips as she sucked at Emma’s clit, reveling in her bride’s delicious moans and whimpers.

“Come for me, _Em-ma,”_ she husked.

And Emma did. _Hard._

* * *

Time went on, and one day, as she was returning from a visit to her adoptive parents’ house, Emma was met at the entrance of the cavern by her wife. She could sense that something was troubling Regina, and so she questioned the brunette right away.

“What’s the matter? Did something happen?”

Regina hugged her wife gently. “No,” she murmured, “but I’m hoping that it will.” She pulled back to look at Emma with tears in her eyes. “I want to have a child, Emma.”

“You mean like adopt?”

Regina shook her head. “No, I mean I want the two of us to bring a child into this world.”

“How? We’re both women.”

“True Love,” said Regina, “Its magic is the strongest of all, and it can do anything. Even give us a child.”

Emma was clearly confused. “How does that work, exactly?”

“If we make love, then one of us will become pregnant.”

“Will we get to decide?”

“I suppose so,” said Regina, “but I’m not sure. I’ve never attempted it before.” She looked at Emma with uncertainty. “Is this something you would want, my love?”

Emma smiled and laced her fingers with the brunette’s. “I don’t know if I’d want to carry a baby, but I will if it makes you happy, because your happiness is my happiness.”

“The feeling is mutual, my dear,” Regina told her, “I would love to carry our child. Nothing could please me more. I’ve always longed to be a mother. I pray I get my wish, at long last.”

Emma’s smile only grew wider. “Then by all means,” she said, “I won’t keep you from your dream.”

Her wife’s lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss, and all was well within the cavern.

* * *

** _Ten years later… _ **

_“Henry!”_ Regina reprimanded, _“No running in the cave!”_

The boy laughed as he came to a halt. “Sorry! Won’t happen again!” And then he kept on running.

Regina folded her arms. “I mean it, young man!”

This time, Henry did listen, and he walked back towards his room, where seashells of every shape and size were piled high. They were more precious to him than any of the gold and jewels like his parents had stored away in their half of the cave. He lied down on his bed, holding a large conch shell in his hands and admiring it with a look of wonder. Just moments later, Emma came in and offered him a warm smile.

“Hey kid,” she said, “What’s up?”

Henry was quick to return her smile. “Just the ceiling,” he told her.

Emma chuckled. “You know what I meant,” she said.

“Yeah,” Henry said quietly. He put his shell aside and sat up with a look of uncertainty. “Ma?”

“Hm?”

“Am I a freak?”

Emma frowned. “What? No,” she said firmly, “Who told you that?”

Henry wouldn’t meet her gaze. “No one.”

_ “Henry.” _

The boy sighed. “It was Baelfire.”

Emma’s frown deepened. “You mean that little punk from the reef? I’m gonna have a word with his dad—”

“No,” Henry said quickly, “then he’ll think I’m a snitch.”

“You shouldn’t ever feel ashamed for telling me or Regina about these kinds of things, okay? It doesn’t make you a snitch. It makes you honest,” Emma told him, “and besides, you’re the Prince of Atlantis. He has no right to say that to you.”

“What’ll happen to him?”

“He’ll get a stern talking to, I’m sure. If not from his dad, then from me or Regina.”

_ “What about you and I?”_ Regina called from the other part of the cavern. She came in with a look of concern.

“Apparently the sorcerer’s son called our boy a _freak,”_ Emma told her with a scowl.

Regina’s eyes were alight with fury. “Come along, Emma,” she said, barely containing her anger, “We have some royal business to attend.”

Emma nodded. “Of course.” She and Regina took off running towards the pool that led out into the open water.

_“No running!”_ Henry called after them.

They just laughed as they broke their own rules, diving head-first into the water.

_ “I love you,”_ they told one another in unison.


End file.
